Halloween Heaven
by Forever-Fire
Summary: Yeah! I know it isn't halloween! Anyway, Lizzie O'Connell is invited to a halloween party. She thinks nothing could go wrong, She was waaaaay of!
1. You Are Invited!

**A/N- I was formally Ashley Carnahan for the ppl who were familier with me.**

**Summary- It's Halloween and Elizabeth O'Connell is invited to a halloween party. She doesn't think anything could go wrong, But she was waaaaay off!**

Lizzie put her curlers aside. And went and twirled round in the mirrior.

"Dazzeling!" she grinned. She wore a Pink strappy tight top and a tainted pink fluffy skirt, Pink tights, dolly shoes and glittery wings. She had glittery attractive face paint on one side of her face and glitter in her curled hair. She smiled at herself…but not for long. She let out a shreik as a toilet paper mummy pounced on her.

"AAAALLLLEEEEXXXXX!" she yelled tossing her brother of her back. Alex was grinning until he saw what Elizabeth was wearing.

"THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT?" LIZ! WHERES YA EGYPTIAN COSTUME?"

"Erm, In the attic with my teddy bear and dummy!" sighed Lizzie

"But…but..but…"

"But?"

"It's tradition! You always take me Trick Or Treating as and Egyptian Girl!"

"So, This years different…"

'Man, Were gonna look really weird, a Mummy and a Fairy…"

Liz coughed. Alex looked suspiciously.

"I know that cough, What are you hiding?"

"Well…I'm er, Invited to a halloween party…" Sighed Liz.

"Oh" mumbled Alex.

"Sorry"

Lizzie ruffled his hair as she departed.

"So am I" whispered Alex with a grin, stealing after her.

Elizabeth waltzed into the party grinning. Alex crouched beneath her fluffy skirt, giving thanks for its fluffyness! The guy at the door glared at Elizabeth.

"Invite?"

Elizabeth smiled and pulled a black & gold invite out her pocket. The guy looked at her.

"Name?"

"Elizabeth O'Connell!" she said, in almost a squeak. The guy grinned at her.

"You're the girl Rai's been having a rant on about all day!"

"Rai, Why were you talking to him, and…a Rant?"

"Yeah, Hes Callies brother, and Callies orginiser of the Party. When he heard you were invited all we heard was 'Liz is that really pretty one' and 'Liz rocks' and that stuff!"

Lizzie smiled. Meanwhile Alex was crouching behind her, his legs ready to give way. He angrily muttered to himself.

"Oh yes, I'm sure your glowing inside dear sister, Having a convosation about your lovelife with some bouncer at the door…" he muttered. He was thankful when they finally got in!


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Lady Galriee- Hya, Glad you liked the story. Atcually I'm an only child, But I understand how troublesome brothers are!**

**Egyptian Princess- Hya! I'm Fine! Nothing happened to me, just computer crashes. But Don't worry, I'm back. Glad you love the Story to, Hope ya lyk this chapter **

**(A/N- I am quite confident about this story, Even though it won't be that long, asits just one night, But I am confident about the story. I'll soon have a Lord Of The Rings one up! I'm very excited about that one!)**

Liz sighed and wandered around the hall. All the people here went to different schools, as most were Rai's Friends. Liz evaluated each boys cute facters with Callie. Soo Rai walked in.

"What about Rai, lets do him?"

"Erm, Liz, girl…HES MY BROTHER!"

"I know, but for like…me!" she giggled. Alex walked past and winced at this giggle.

"Fake…" He muttered to himself. Since his Mummy outfit covered eveything but his eyes no one really realised he was Elizabeth O'Connells little brother! So he wandered around anonomisly grinning and drinking punch after a while he was getting bored.

"Jeez, Teenagers parties are well boring, Wicked! Spin the bottle!" he cried excitedly jumping into the ring were they were sat. Callie was just finished explaining the rules.

"So! Liz! You spin first!" she laughed. Liz spinned the bottle. It spun for a while and finally landed on….Rai! Rai smiled contently, along with Liz. Callie just laughed, and ushered them both in the closet.

Alex was a little confused. He asked the guy next to him what they were going in there for.

"Were'nt you here for the rules! hey go in there for one minute for….stuff!" the guy grinned. Alex was still a bit confused.

In the closet, Both Rai & Liz were a bit…nervous.

"So…like the Party?" muttered Rai.

"Yeah, it's cool!" smiled Liz "But a bit nervous, seeing as I don't know many people here…"

"Yeah, But you have a great Costume"

"Likewise…" Liz grinned,looking at his suit of armour "I guess I'm just a Fairy!" she giggled.

"No…You're an Angel…" he smiled, before planting a kiss on her lips. She sighed.

"And you're my knight in shining armour" she mumbled, before she could stop herself. They both laughed.

"Thanks! Cheesy! But thanks!" he laughed. They both smiled at each other.

"You're a good kisser!" she smiled!

"I know!" grinned Rai. Liz laughed and punched him playfully. Callie swung the door open.

"Hey! Your minutes up! OI! It's meant to be anything but punching each other!" She laughed. Liz blushed and sat down with the others. Callie looked around.

"Ok! You, Mummy guy, you spin!"

Alex was oblivious that she was speaking to him.

"Hey, you! Who are you anyway?"

Alex suddenly realised she was speaking to him.

"Who! ME? Oh, I'm..er…I'm an Exchange student! You left an Invite in my Locker!" he said.

"An Echnge Student?"

"Ya!" said Alex putting on a strange German accent "Can't you see Miene accent!" he stuttered, using the couple German words he'd picked up. Callie whispered to Liz.

"Must of got the wrong locker…This guys just weird!"

Alex shuffled about Callie siged.

"Well spin!"

"Oh! Ja! I spin, Das ist very Gut!" he nodded worriedly, spinning the bottle. It twirled around for a while before stopping on……….Liz!

**(A/N- Don't worry! THERE IS NO ALEX KISSING LIZ! That's plain creepy)**


	3. Erm I can Explain!

**Yay! This will be fun to write!**

**Egyptian Princess- It is funning, innit! Lol, aint I modest! Your right, Trouble it is!**

**Fran (Xiaolin Faerie…and my best m8, but that's besides the point)- Ha! Happy you like it, Thnx 4 the support n yes, Rai will still be yours…If he wants ;)**

**Lady Galriee- Cheers for your review, its nice to have a new reveiwer whos as loyal as you are.**

Alex whimpered as he felt himself being shoved in a closet with his oh so dear older

Sister. Liz looked as if she couldn't care less as she waltzed in the closet. Alex whimpered more as Callie called 'One Minute!" before locking them in.

Alex stuttered and moved as far away from Liz as he could.

"Well, Mummy Boy, move the mask so I can snog you and get out of here"

Alex felt like vomiting as he realised what they were shoved in the closet for. The fact that his own sister was about to pull his mask of and snog him in the dark was VERY disturbing…. Liz had grown tired of waiting for him.

"Ok, if your not moving the mask I will…and FYI, Do not use this costume next year, reminds me of my little brother" she sighed pulling his mask of and leaning in. Alex screamed and pushed her back.

"What the…….AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" she yelled as she fell back and suddenly noticed Alex "ALEX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Aw, you swore!"

Liz gave him one of those 'Don't Push me or I'll neuter you' looks. Alex gave a pleading smile.

"Aw C'mon! You gotta admit this is funny! One day we will look back on this and laugh!" he whimpered. Callie swung the door open calling 'Times up'. Liz shut it before anyone noticed Alex yelling 'Were not done'.

"Ok Kid, explain now" she gritted.

"Well, its really a funny story!"

"Yeah, make me laugh"

"Look, I thought it would be funny to sneak of to see what a high school party was like, I never imagined I'd be…well…you know…Now, you can hardly send me home, so why not have a fit at home and let me lay low " he stuttered, Though Liz swore he was grinning.

"Fine now put your mask on and NO trouble"

Alex grinned, pulled on his mask and they both skipped out the closet. Liz smiled at Callie.

"All done!"


	4. DrunkLets go home

**Ok, I'm really sorry Kady Garliee, but this is a spin-off, something that tells us about something in a normal day (well, as normal as you can get with them) of the O'Connells, In this case the kids. I'm really sorry to dissapoint you but no mummys, but, I think I'll put up trust. A story from my old account with is 100 mummy fighting action! **

Half an hour had passed and Lizzie was happily dancing with Rai. Callie rushed over.

"Liz! Crisis, someone has spiked all the drinks and I…"

"What?...ALEX?"

"Who?" asked Callie, But Liz was already running round the party frantically. She spotted Alex wandering around in a ….her worst nightmare…a drunken state. Liz moaned to herself then ran over to Alex.

"Alex! Please say your not drunk"

"I Am Frodo!" he hicced in a dodjy accent "I AM FROM GERMANY!"

"Oh no…" sighed Liz "I just wanted a normal halloween, with my friends" she collapsed on a chair and mumbled to herself. It was then that she noticed Alex had run of somewhere. Liz soon spotted him shaking a fist at Rai. Her first thought was that he was yelling at Rai for Kissing her, but when she ran over she found a different case.

"YOUR NOT…'HIC' GOING TO AEEEEEUUOOOORRRRRROOOPPPPEEEEE!" he yelled stupidly.Liz rolled her eyes.

"C'mon…"she said grabbing him by the wrist.

"Whats up with him?" asked Rai.

"Oh he had something to drink and it was spiked" she mumled, trying to drag Alex out. Rai grinned stupidly at her.

"Spiked drinks great idea right!" he grinned, waving a flask which had a strong smell to it. Liz's brain suddenly went in auto-drive, she lashed out angrily, kicking Rai painfully I the shins.

"NO-ONE GETS MY LITTLE BRO DRUNK" she yelled.

"YOUR WHAT?" burst Rai, but Liz had already run of dragging Alex behind her. She was almost out the door, but Callie stood infront of her.

"Oh Good, your getting rid off that weir kid!"

"Yeah!" said Liz, trying to get out, but Callie continued.

"He's really creepy, a good kisser but, oh got to go…" she said running off. Liz stood there mortifyied.

"G…good kisser?" she stuttered. She was shocked but then she shook out of it and dragged Alex on home.

At HOME 

Liz walked in, dragging a little brother with her. Evy looked surprised to see them home so early (She thought they were out trick or treating! ;) )

"Hi, your home early! Whats wrong honey!" she said nending down to Alex and pulling his mask off. Liz stuttered and then conjered up an excuse.

"To much chocolate and candy, he had a suger rush then just burned out, I'll get him to bed!" she said dragging him upstairs. Evy smiled and nodded. Rick cam out the kitchen.

"Are the kids home already?"

"Yeah, and I swear theres lipstick smudges of Alexs Face…"

**YAY! My first fanfic on this account done, yeah I know, short, rushed! But I'm glad a did something! And I like the ending ;) Pls R&R, thnx to my faithful reveiwers!**


End file.
